Draw With Me
by Wisely-san
Summary: Un garçon roux se baladait dans une lande enneigée quand une vitre barra son chemin et lui fit rencontrer un garçon aux longs cheveux tressés. Inspiré par Draw with Me. LadoGel.


**Je suis de retour ! Ouais bon, je sais, je devrai écrire les bonus de Falling Down, mais bon, l'inspiration m'a frappée pendant que je regardait une vidéo... So j'ai rien pu faire d'autre que l'écrire ^^ **

**Ah oui, au début c'était sensé être du HongIce, mais bon, le LadoGel ça va mieux ici ^^**

**Personnages : Ladonia ; Kugelmugel -sous-entendus parce que je ne dis jamais leurs noms ~-**

**DISCLAMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la vidéo qui m'a inspirée ne m'appartient pas... Rien n'est à moi !**

http : / / www . youtube . com/ watch?v = A9fsdrFgznk&feature = related

**Je suppose que tout le monde connais cette vidéo, mais bon, je met quand même le lien ^^ Enlevez les espaces u_u**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Draw With Me**

**.**

Un garçon roux marchait dans une lande enneigée et déserte. A force de marcher, il atteignit une vitre qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il commença à la longer quand il vit un autre garçon aux cheveux argentés tressés bloqué lui aussi par cette vitre.

Le roux se précipita vers lui et commença à lui parler. Malheureusement cette vitre les empêchait de s'entendre et de pouvoir se rejoindre. Il réfléchit un temps puis se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose dans la poche. Il en sortit deux craies noires. Il commença à écrire sur la vitre :

_« Peut-tu écrire ? »_

Puis il lança la deuxième craie par-dessus la vitre. L'autre garçon la ramassa et lui répondit en écrivant à son tour sur la vitre :

_« Bien sûr. »_

Un sourire illumina le visage du garçon roux qui lui demanda aussitôt :

_« Et dessiner ? »_

Il ajouta lui même un petit dessin à côté de sa question.

Le garçon aux tresses dessina sur la vitre à son tour et accompagna son dessin d'un _« Oui »._

Les deux garçons commencèrent donc à dessiner sur la vitre. Le temps passa. Ils dessinaient depuis des heures, assis sur le sol froid. Un seul petit espace n'était pas couvert de dessins.

Le garçon aux cheveux tressés et au béret rouge sourit timidement au roux qui avait un air triste sur le visage. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la vitre où il restait un petit espace. L'autre garçon plaça sa main juste en face de celle du roux, un léger rouge colorant ses joues pâles.

Cela rendit encore plus triste l'expression du roux qui écrivit :

_« Il fait froid. »_

Le garçon aux tresses baissa les yeux ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

_« Je veux être avec toi. »_

Cette phrase de la part du roux fit rougit légèrement l'autre qui lui répondit aussitôt :

_« Tu es avec moi, il y a juste une vitre entre nous. »_

Une expression déterminée apparut sur le visage de celui qui quelques instants plus tôt était triste. Il se leva et commença à frapper cette vitre de toutes ses forces pour la briser. L'autre garçon se leva à son tour et le supplia d'arrêter et même si le roux ne l'entendit pas, il le comprit à l'expression affolée de l'autre. Mais il continua tout de même à frapper cette maudite vitre. A ce moment, une fissure énorme apparut sur la vitre. Il fit signe au garçon aux tresses de s'écarter. Ce que ce dernier fit promptement pendant que le roux continuait de marteler cette vitre de toutes ses forces.

Au bout de quelques instants, la vitre se fracassa et le bras du roux passa au travers. Mais, les éclats de verre revirent vers lui, transperçant son bras de part en part et maculant la neige de rouge devant l'air horrifié de l'autre garçon.

Le lendemain, tout deux se retrouvèrent devant une vitre intacte.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_ lui demanda le garçon aux tresses.

Le roux acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

_« Tu veux dessiner ? »_ continua le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

L'autre sortie sa craie et de sa maint droite il écrivit en tremblant.

_« Je ne peux plus. »_

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard de l'autre, mais il disparut bien vite, il ne voulait pas que le roux se sente encore plus mal de l'avoir rendu triste.

Le jour suivant, en retournant auprès de la vitre, le roux vit que le garçon aux tresses était enveloppé d'une cape. Au pied de la vitre se trouvait un paquet et le garçon aux cheveux argentés lui avait écrit :

_« Pour toi. »_

Le roux s'assit devant le paquet et son regard se fit inquisiteur. L'autre garçon lui sourit un peu et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit donc le paquet et recula devant son contenu pendant que l'autre lui écrivait :

_« Dessine avec moi. »_

Le paquet contenait un bras gauche. Celui du garçon aux tresses.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Donc, une petite explication s'impose je pense.**

**Si vous regardez la vidéo, on voit que le personnage -à qui j'ai donné le rôle de Ladonia- est gaucher et qu'il perd son bras, alors que l'autre personnage -ici Kugel- est droitière et donc, elle lui a donné son bras, enfin je pense...**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Un petit LadoGel parce qu'il y en a si peu ^^ **

**Review ?**


End file.
